


Galiyara

by Syriusz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, czy jak to-to nazwać, czyli używam słownika do wyszukania dziwnych słów, galiyara, i od tego piszę opka, miły Castiel, nadzwyczaj spokojny Gabriel, pewny siebie Sam, równoległe wszechświaty, wkurzający się Dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Galiyara" w języku hindi oznacza "korytarz".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galiyara

Dean bywał najczęściej w trzech miejscach: na kampusie, w klubie i w warsztacie „Singer’s Cars”.   
Na kampusie bywał, ale się tam nie uczył. Chodził tylko do swojego młodszego brata, który był na prawie. I naprawdę dobrze sobie radził, patrząc na to, jaki był tam poziom. Sammy umiał siedzieć nad swoimi podręcznikami po kilka godzin dziennie i jeszcze douczać się w domu, gdy Dean przeczytawszy jedno zdanie z tej samej książki odchodził, łapiąc za piwo i mówiąc, że jeszcze trochę i to Sam będzie zarabiał na ich małe mieszkanie.  
Jednak obok poważnych ludzi poubieranych w koszule, noszących aktówki oraz kujońskie okulary, można było zobaczyć coś na kształt kolorowych przebłysków. To byli często zagubieni pierwszoroczniacy zmierzający do ASP i mylący numery budynków. Zaraz więc odesłani przez zrzędliwe głosy przyszłych prawników i polityków przechodzili na drugą stronę ulicy, tym samym dołączając do radosnej komuny ASP. Tam za to był luz, spokój, ogólnie każdy z każdym przez każdego.  
I Dean nawet się czasem tam zapuszczał. Dziewczyny – nawet nie w przenośni – dzieci słońca, w wiankach na głowach z długimi, często równie kolorowymi, włosami. Były radosne, chętne i zazwyczaj całkiem niezłe w łóżku. Na facetów Dean się nie oglądał w swoim świętym przekonaniu, że został stworzony by podbijać niewieście serca i opiekować się młodszym bratem.   
Jednak kłamstwem by było, gdyby stwierdził, że nie obserwował pewnego chłopaka. Jeden ze studentów o ciemnych, roztrzepanych włosach, lekkim uśmiechu i przeraźliwie niebieskich oczach. Za takie tęczówki powinni sadzać do więzienia. Cas – jak udało mu się wyłapać w momencie, gdy przechodził dość blisko jego grupy przyjaciół – zadawał się ze spokojnymi ludźmi, wśród których najgłośniejsza była ruda dziewczyna w okularach. Przez pewien czas Dean był święcie przekonany, że są parą, jednak później, gdy chciał zagadać do jednej ze spokojniejszych dziewczyn, powiedziała, wskazując na grupkę Casa, że jest już zajęta przez rudą.

W klubie bywał z podobnych powodów, co na kampusie ASP. Żeby poznać, pouśmiechać się, wypić i się zabawić. Żeby na pojedyncze noce móc znaleźć sobie partnerkę. I miał branie, i to jakie! Dziewczyny lgnęły do niego zachęcone wyrzeźbionym ciałem i zielonymi oczami.  
Warsztat Singera często zastępował mu dom. Przeważnie jego właściciel – Robert Singer, który w najgorszych chwilach pożyczał Deanowi pieniądze na zapłacenie czynszu za ich mieszkanie. Tam też Dean pracował. Zwykle od świtu do późnego popołudnia z małymi przerwami na jedzenie. Zdarzało się też tak, że zasypiał na starej kanapie w korytarzu, gdy Sam gdzieś wybywał na jedną noc. Winchester – choć nie był małym dzieckiem ani babą – nie lubił spać w pustym mieszkaniu.   
Choć powinien się przygotowywać, bo zdarzało się to coraz częściej. 

Największe kłótnie pomiędzy braćmi wywiązały się w tygodniu, gdy Sam niemalże od razu po wykładach gdzieś znikał. Wyłączał telefon, wracał zmęczony, ale z uśmiechem jak zadowolony z siebie buc, jakim – według Deana – był. I Dean nie zamierzał mu tego nie mówić.   
A najgorsze było to, że Sammy nie reagował normalnie na zaczepki. Po prostu uśmiechał się wiedząco, patrzył za okno, a później na brata, mówiąc, że niedługo się o wszystkim dowie.   
Od kiedy jego brat zachowuje się jak jakiś świrnięty prorok!?

\- Dean, ubierz się ładnie – poprosił Sam, kończąc zapinać jasną koszulę. Blondyn spojrzał na niego unosząc brew i powoli przesuwając spojrzeniem od wypucowanych do połysku butów, przez ciemne spodnie (które nie pamiętał, kiedy Sam kupił, ale wyglądały na drogie), dalej jego wzrok przeskoczył po jasnych guzikach koszuli i w końcu zatrzymał się na uśmiechu Sama. Cały promieniał, jego włosy jeszcze trochę i z tej radości podniosłyby się w górę, tworząc aureolkę.  
Dean nigdy nie prosił o Jezusa w domu, a przeważnie nie w postaci jego brata.  
No chyba, że Jezus przyszedłby w glanach, z piwem w ręku, bo mamy ciężkie czasy.   
Wydął lekko usta, myśląc, czy Jezus byłby podobny bardziej do Morgana czy do Ozborna. A może do Curta?   
\- Dean – poderwał głowę do góry na swoje imię, bekając zaraz głośno, gdy piwo zakotłowało mu się w brzuchu. Sam skrzywił się, myśląc co go pokarało takim bratem. – Ubierz się ładnie. Wychodzimy.   
\- My?   
\- Tak, MY. WychodziMY, bo jesteśMY zaproszeni.   
\- Gdzie? – I znowu ten głupi uśmiech, który utrzymywał się na ustach Sama od kilku tygodni.  
I znowu nie został uraczony odpowiedzią, tylko długim spojrzeniem i po chwili na sobie miał bordową koszulę i ciemne jeansy.   
Bardziej stroić się nie zamierzał.  
Zresztą miał taką przewagę, że to on prowadził. Wsiadł za kółko i pogładził Dziecinkę po kierownicy, uśmiechając się pod nosem.   
Usłyszawszy adres, zakrztusił się własną śliną.   
\- Nie pomyliłeś dzielnic? – Spytał się zszokowany, że według Sama właśnie mieli pojechać w jedną najdroższych, najbardziej luksusowych ulic w ich mieście.   
Widząc lekko zaciśnięte, długie palce Sama na kolanach zrozumiał, że młody zaczął się stresować. Kiwnął kilka razy głową z lekkim uśmiechem. Czym on się stresował?   
Dean westchnął, powtórzył pod nosem adres i coś o wysokich standardach, po czym wyjechał z garażu, starając się nie uderzyć z czystej złośliwości w wielkiego SUVa sąsiada. Jeśli prawie nim nie jeździł, to czego trzyma go przy samym wyjeździe?! 

W momencie wjechania na, jak to powiedział Dean, ulicę gwiazd, nad nimi wyrosły ogromne budynki, wille i Bóg wie jeszcze co to była ta bryła z betonu, że dziwnie było pomyśleć, że nadal znajdują się w ich małym, spokojnym mieście. Sam wydał z siebie nie do końca zrozumiały dźwięk, jednak Dean słusznie odczytał go jako połączenie „stój” i „tutaj”. Więc zahamował, może odrobinę zbyt gwałtownie. W ramie przeprosin pogłaskał deskę rozdzielczą i skręcił w stronę powoli otwierającej się dla nich bramy.   
\- Popisy – warknął cicho Dean, a Dziecinka zamruczała głęboko, powoli wjeżdżając na duży podjazd. Ignorując namowy Sama zatrzymał się przed samym schodami wejściowymi, wychodząc i rozglądając się dookoła. W świetle księżyca widział tańczące na wodzie basenu odblaski.   
Zapach kasy wisiał w powietrzu, gdy wchodzili schodami w górę i w końcu zatrzymali się przed drzwiami.  
\- Co my w ogóle tu robimy? – Syknął Dean, jakby czując jak jego koszula obwieszcza, że ma już ze dwa lub trzy lata i nie powinna być w tak luksusowym otoczeniu. Poruszył się niespokojnie i już chciał zawrócić na pięcie, ale skrzypnęły drzwi i spotkał się oko w oko z Milltonem.   
Gabrielem kurwa Milltonem.   
Facetem, który kiedyś podbijał do niego ze trzy razy. Facetem, który bywał dość często w klubach, którego słodki zapach otumaniał. Który miał uśmieszek wrednego bożka, który tylko czeka na moment, żeby w pięknym stylu cię udupić.   
\- Dean-o – klasnął w dłonie, odsuwając się i wpuszczając ich do przedsionku. – Miło cię widzieć. Chociaż ostatnio próbowałeś mi przyłożyć, ale cóż… Złego dobrego początki, prawda? - Sammy uśmiechnął się lekko, widocznie uspokojony obecnością Gabriela i przeczesał włosy palcami, po chwili popychając go lekko do przodu, gdy ruszyli do salonu.   
Starszy Winchester jak na haju nie rozumiał co się dzieje. Wszystko było jaskrawe, radosne, kolorowe, a on miał wrażenie, że na siłę próbuje wbić się w to wszystko i niezbyt mu wychodzi. Opadł na skórzany fotel, patrząc na dwóch facetów przed nim. Uśmiech Gabriela trochę stracił na sile, jedynie oczy nadal były tak samo złociste, tak samo powstrzymujące przed jakimkolwiek ruchem.   
\- Chcieliśmy ci powiedzieć wcześniej, ale nie było okazji, ja miałem egzaminy i… Wyszło na teraz. Ja…   
\- Łoś próbuje nieumiejętnie przekazać ci, że po prostu jesteśmy razem.   
Gdyby Dean był pijany, powiedziałby, że jasne, spoko, będzie śmiesznie i jak coś, to chce zaproszenie na ślub.  
Ale nie był pijany. I nie było śmiesznie.   
Wstał, patrząc to na brata, to na Gabriela.   
\- Jesteście razem? – Kiwnięcie głową od ich strony. Dean przestąpił z nogi na nogę. – I normalnie…  
\- Jemy, spotykamy się, sypiamy ze sobą – powiedział szybko Gabriel. Chciał jak najlepiej, chciał rozluźnić atmosferę, a prawie mu się nie oberwało, bo już drgającą rękę powstrzymała dłoń Sama. Winchester westchnął sfrustrowany i zaraz zerknął na Milltona, mówiąc, że zaraz wrócą.   
Przeszli do oddzielnego pokoju z głośnym trzaskiem zamykając za sobą drzwi.   
\- Dean czy ty…   
\- Sammy, do cholery, co to ma być?! – Krzyknął na niego, mrużąc zielone oczy. – Rozumiem, że fajnie jest mieć kogoś, podobnie jak kasę, ale…  
\- Nic nie wiesz! – Wybuchnął Sam. Chciał, żeby ten dzień był dobry, żeby skończyli, jedząc razem obiad. – Nigdy nie byłeś w poważnym związku, pukasz wszystko co ma cycki i jest żywe, Dean!   
\- Ty to nazywasz poważnym związkiem? Ten facet ma wielki tupet, ego, wypchany portfel… I jest 13 lat od ciebie starszy! Prawda? Oh, nie… chwila. 15 lat! Dla pieniędzy i fajnych ciuchów śpi z kimś dziwka, a nie mój brat!  
Sam wciągnął ostro powietrze, prostując się i górując nad Deanem. Ten jednak nie skulił się, ani nie uchylił pod jego wzrokiem.   
\- Tak, Sammy. Tak zachowują się dziwki, a nie ty. Uczucie?! Sam, to jest facet. On też ma chuja, on też…  
\- Akurat ja świetnie wiem, co ma w spodniach, a ty… A ty nie mów mi co tu jest nie tak, bo sam ostatnio tylko ślinisz się do tego chłoptasia z ASP. Jak? Cas? No tak, w końcu to o nim ciągle paplasz. Cas to, Cas tamto. A mnie dyskryminujesz za to, że odważyłem się wziąć to, co chcę!   
Mina Deana stężała, zacisnął palce w pięści. Nie zamierzał go uderzyć. Nie, już dawno nie prali się po pyskach, teraz też nie zamierzali.   
Byli dorośli, tak?  
Bo Dean, zaraz ruszył do drzwi i spojrzał na brata.   
\- Nie chcę słyszeć o żadnym związku z tym kimś. Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego, a ja wolę przynajmniej sypiać z kimś dla przyjemności, a nie dla nowych spodni i spania w wielkim łóżku pod satynową pościelą. – Warknął i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.   
Gabriel siedzący na kanapie wydawał się tak mały, tak bezbronny, że Dean powstrzymał się, żeby mu przyłożyć. Szybciej mógłby rozgnieść go pod butem jak robaka.   
\- Trzymaj się z dala od Sama – rzucił jeszcze na odchodne i wyszedł z posiadłości. Wpadł do Impali, z głośnym warkotem silnika ją odpalając i odjeżdżając. Po sobie zostawił jedynie otwarte drzwi i cztery czarne ślady na białych kamieniach podjazdu. 

\- Cas! Castiel, wracaj! – Krzyknął Marco, machając za odchodzącym wzdłuż ulicy Castielem. Ten odwrócił się na chwilę, by pokazać mu środkowy palec. Przyspieszył jeszcze i zniknął w kolejnej uliczce.   
Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że się zgubił. Że nie zna tego terenu i skręcając tak co raz, byle dalej od Marco, coraz bardziej gubi się w tym labiryncie.   
Westchnął ciężko, wbijając dłonie do kieszeni i przyspieszając. Jedyne, czego teraz chciał to dojść do mieszkania Charlie, wypić pół litra wódki orzechowej i oglądać seriale na Netflix.   
Myśląc, jak ma skręcić w stronę głównej ulicy, nie zauważył, że poszedł jeszcze dalej w wąskie, ciemne uliczki. Zatrzymał się na jej środku, oddychając szybciej od szybkiego marszu.   
Usłyszał czyjś śmiech. Później kroki z kilku stron i jeszcze inną osobę cicho gwiżdżącą melodię z „Kill Bill”.   
\- Taki śliczny chłopak wałęsający się o tej godzinie?   
\- Szukasz kłopotów, słonko? – Odezwał się jeszcze inny głos. Castiel przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Nie miał szans na ucieczkę. Uniósł powoli dłonie w górę, próbując wydobyć z siebie jakiś dźwięk.   
W ciemności błysnął nóż. 

Zmarszczył brwi, gdy coś mokrego chlusnęło mu w twarz. Zaczął kaszleć, przy kolejnym chluśnięciu, gdy woda zalała mu całą twarz. Podniósł się, co było złym pomysłem, bo zaraz z jękiem opadł znowu do tyłu, na plecy.   
Zamknął oczy, widząc nadchodzącą wodę. Ocean. Morze. Jezioro. Co to było?   
Odetchnął powoli, nie otwierając na razie oczu, bo wiedział, że kolejna fala już zaraz nadejdzie. Wstrzymał oddech i przeczekał aż woda znowu go obmyje.   
Otworzył oczy, zaraz powoli podnosząc się do siadu. Centymetr, po centymetrze. Miał wrażenie, że połowę ciała miał zupełnie… jakby jej nie miał. To mrowienie, gdy siedzisz zbyt długo ze zgiętymi nogami i później czujesz te nieprzyjemne, bolące mrowienie, czuł na całej połowie ciała. Odetchnął drżąco, gdy kolejna, mocniejsza fala uderzyła w niego, wraz z tym barwiąc się na czerwono.   
Castiel niepewnie spojrzał na zdrętwiałą część ciała. Zobaczył swoją porwaną koszulkę i krew ciągle płynącą po jasnej skórze. W szoku, nie zważając na skutki, nacisnął ranę. Wypłynęło więcej krwi, a on jęknął.   
\- Pomocy – jęknął, rozglądając się.  
Było jednak pusto i cicho. Plaża ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, podobnie jak woda, szumieniem naśmiewając się z pojedynczego człowieka. 

Krwawienie nie ustawało. Nie wiedział gdzie jest, jednak wraz z tym, jak powoli się uspokajał i przyjmował to wszystko do wiadomości – co było dość trudne – tak zaczynały pojawiać się kolejne rzeczy. Kamyki, strzępy trawy.   
Po kolejnych - godzinach, minutach, sekundach? - pojawił się las, ścieżka i mały dom. Tam Castiel znalazł wodę, której najpierw się napił, a później zaczął przemywać swoją ranę. Krew jakby nie reagowała na wodę, ciekła po jego boku, zaczynała zasychać. Jeszcze trochę – pomyślał Cas – i wda się zakażenie.   
Nie wiedział ile już tu jest, jednak wrócił na plażę. Powoli przeszedł się wzdłuż brzegu.   
Coś głośno łupnęło.   
Zerwanie się do biegu spowodowało pracę mięśni, a przez to jeszcze większy ból. Castiel łkał, biegnąc do człowieka, który leżał na piasku, tak jak jakiś czas temu on sam. I choć nie miał pewności ile już czasu upłynęło, ile mu zostało, ile będzie tu jeszcze przebywał, tak samotność i zupełna cisza wokół niego działała na niego jak izolatka w psychiatry ku. Ani trochę go to nie uspokajało.   
Upadł na kolana przed leżącym mężczyzną. Morze znowu zaszumiało i obmyło twarz leżącego. Zabrało ze sobą trochę krwi i odłamki szkła.   
\- Dean – jęknął Castiel, patrząc na pokaleczoną twarz i tors Deana. Łapiąc spazmatycznie powietrze przypominał sobie jak blondyn chodził po kampusie, jak wodził za nim wzrokiem, jak później Cas się o niego wypytywał i odwrotnie. Chciał go poznać, chciał z nim pogadać, a teraz?   
Przyłożył palce do jego szyi. Puls słabł.   
Oderwał kawałek swojej koszulki, choć zabrało to ze sobą kolejne łzy i ból. Przycisnął materiał do jego piersi, tamując największy krwotok. Tym razem krew z nim współpracowała – wsiąkała w materiał, zaraz przestając bryzgać na wszystkie strony. Fala znowu się przy nich pojawiła, a brunet nabrał słodkiej wody w dłonie i przemył mu twarz, uważając na kilka kawałków szkła. Nie mógł ich wyciągnąć. Nie wiedział jak.   
Ale irracjonalnie wiedział, że Dean umrze, jeśli nie wstanie.   
Złapał go za ramiona, podnosząc do góry. Opadł z powrotem jak kukiełka bez sznurków. Jęknął z wysiłku i podniósł go do siadu.   
Winchester mruknął coś niewyraźnie.   
\- Obudź się, proszę – jęknął i znowu szarpnął go do góry. Jakoś się udało, jakoś wstali. Kręgosłup Castiela boleśnie protestował. Czuł ciepłą krew spływającą po jego boku. Zakrztusił się płaczem, podtrzymując Deana w górze. – Już, chodź, Dean. Niedaleko jest dom. Chodź.   
\- Boli – wymamrotał blondyn, a na jego ustach wykwitły kwiaty krwi, które powoli przyozdobiły także jego podbródek.   
\- To łatwe. Musisz tylko… - trudno mu było złapać oddech. – Zrobić kilka kroków. – Objął go pod ramiona.   
Pierwszy krok.   
Drugi.   
Novak miał wrażenie, że jeszcze jeden krok i pęknie mu kręgosłup. Dean jednak zaczął powoli sam posuwać się do przodu, odciążając trochę Castiela.   
I jeszcze jeden, i jeszcze kolejny.   
Winchester zwiesił głowę, przyglądając się im stopom, a brunet uniósł głowę w stronę zielonych gałęzi drzew. Pojawił się domek.   
Tabliczka, której Castiel wcześniej nie zauważył głosiła GALIYARA.   
Ciekawostki o różnych wierzeniach wróciły do niego, powalając prawie na ziemię. Ból się wzmógł, ciało Deana wydawało się cięższe, a on dalej płakał. Usadził Deana na krześle i drżącymi palcami zaczął opatrywać mu ranę, choć jego własna przypominała o sobie rwącym bólem.  
\- Cas? – Zielone oczy błysnęły zrozumieniem. – Cas, nie płacz. Nic mi nie będzie. – Dean Winchester dumny i zawsze potrafiący powiedzieć największe kłamstwo człowieka.   
Castiel parsknął, a po jego policzkach popłynęły kolejne łzy. Powoli wyciągnął kawałek szkła, a na policzku blondyna zaledwie na chwilę pojawiła się kropla krwi.   
\- Wiem – pokiwał szybko głową i uśmiechnął się, kładąc mu dłoń na opatrzonym policzku. 

 

Nieprzyjemne pikanie, jakieś zdecydowanie zbyt głośne rozmowy, szamotanina, krótki, znajomy głos wymawiające czyjeś imię.   
A tak, to było jego imię.  
Dean powoli otworzył oczy, jednak ciemne plamy skutecznie skłoniły go do patrzenia na świat zza zaledwie uchylonych powiek.   
Sam nachylał się nad nim, miał zaczerwienione oczy, dłoń zaciskał na dłoni Deana.   
\- Co jest… - Przypomniał mu się szum wody, dłoń na policzku, rwący ból w torsie. Po chwili zauważył, że jest owinięty bandażem. Wraz z tym docierały do niego inne bodźce. Lekarze stali niedaleko, dyskutując zawzięcie, maszyna wkurzająco pikała z rytmem jego serca, a Sam wydawał się znowu rozpłakać, ale ze szczęścia.   
Ospały mózg zaczął kojarzyć ostatnie fakty. Sam i Gabriel razem. Kłótnia. Ciemna droga i ciężarówka, która nagle zaczęła skręcać na jego pas. Głośny trzask, ciemność. 

Dostał tabletki nasenne i mógł porozmawiać z bratem dopiero wieczorem. Z gadaniny Sama zrozumiał, że gość w ciężarówce zasnął i w niego uderzył. Już od dłuższego czasu lekarze próbowali go reanimować, używali elektrowstrząsów, ale Dean nie reagował. Sammy jednak nie zgodził się odpiąć brata od urządzeń, mówiąc, że się obudzi.   
I obudził się. I jak powiedzieli lekarze –zdarzył się cud.   
Dean patrzył z niedowierzaniem to na kroplówkę obok, to na Sama. W drzwiach pojawił się nagle Gabriel. Wszedł powoli, pochylając lekko głowę.   
\- Dean-o…   
Dean w tej chwili zignorował zupełnie głupie przezwisko, zrezygnował z niepewności co do ich szczęścia… Uśmiechnął się po prostu szeroko.   
\- Nie myśleliście, że ot tak się mnie pozbędziecie, prawda? – Spytał się, choć do oczu napłynęły mu łzy radości. Przeżył. Jakimś pierdolonym cudem przeżył.

Minęła noc. Dean, gdy tylko otworzył oczy napotkał dwie znane mu osoby siedzące przy oknie. Sam i Gabriel.   
W pewnym momencie w jego głowie coś jakby zeskoczyło. Przed oczami pojawił się napis GALIYARA.   
\- Co to… Czym jest Galiyara? – Spytał się, mrugając.   
Mężczyźni wymienili spojrzenia. Sam wzruszył ramionami, ale Gabriel poprawił się na krześle i zaczął wyjaśniać.   
\- W języku hindi oznacza „korytarz”. Według wierzeń jest to coś w stylu… jak to wytłumaczyć – westchnął cicho. – Gdy dwie dobre, zasługujące na reinkarnację lub raj, osoby giną w tym samym czasie. Jest to swego rodzaju test dla nich. Mogą zabić drugą osobę lub jej pomóc. Gdy zabiją, wracają do życia. Gdy pomogą drugiej osobie, oni sami idą do raju, czy jak kto tam wierzy. Dlaczego pytasz?   
Dean zorientował się, że zaciska palce na pościeli tak mocno, że zbielały mu knykcie.   
\- Czy… któryś z was ma numer do Charlie?   
Okazało się, że Sam ma. Spotykał się z nią na dodatkowych zajęciach informatycznych. Dean szybko napisał SMS’a. Miał wrażenie, że głos odmówiłby mu posłuszeństwa. 

"Czy wiesz, co się stało z Castielem?"

Nie podpisał się. Lepiej niech sądzi, że to po prostu Sam się pyta. Chciał mieć szybką i porządną odpowiedź.   
Uważaj o co prosisz.

"Cas umarł wczoraj. Był wieczór.   
Został zadźgany.  
Nie ma żadnych śladów."

Gdy Sam spytał się, czemu Dean płacze, ten szepnął cicho, że świat jest po prostu niesprawiedliwy.


End file.
